


Disco Stick

by CuppieBuns (MissMew07)



Series: Versvember [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, M/M, Pegging, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/CuppieBuns
Summary: For Versvember, Day 1. PeggingKeith gets home from work and Lance has a surprise for him, something he's been wanting to try for a while now.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Versvember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023945
Kudos: 127





	Disco Stick

It’s been one hell of a week for Keith, one hell of a month really, exhaustion and dread tugging at his shoulders in equal parts. He’s thankful though because it’s his last day before his nice week-long vacation. It was something Lance had really insisted he take since he could see Keith was struggling. He parks his bike in the garage and pulls his helmet off.

He steps inside his home, dropping his work bag on the floor just inside the door. He can put it away later. He’s untying his boots when he hears Lance’s voice from further in the house.

“Keith?”

“Yeah love.” He chuckles, setting his boots aside and rolling his shoulders.

“How was work?” 

“Ugh.” He groans and makes his way into the kitchen. Lance has a crockpot simmering on the countertop and Keith peeks at it. It smells delicious.

“That bad, huh?”

“Remember that newbie my team got? Still completely lost. I’ve tried at least ten different times to explain to them what to do but they’re not getting it.” Keith sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Oh go easy on them, you were new there once too.” 

“I know… I think I’m the last one who’s trying to help them out.”

“A king of patience.” Lance laughs and he smiles at the sound. “Also, I have a surprise for you!”  _ That  _ gets his attention immediately.

“A surprise?” He raises a brow.

“Yep!”

“What is it?” 

“I can’t tell you!” 

“Please?”

“Just bring me some water and come here.” Lance hums and Keith pulls open the fridge to grab a bottle.

He doesn’t have to guess where Lance might be. He shuffles down the hall and pushes their bedroom door open. Lance is looking out the window, back to him. 

“Is my surprise your naked ass?” He asks, taking in the expanse of warm brown skin he sees. He quirks his brow at the dark straps over his waist and thighs, not sure what they’re for. Lance glances over his shoulder at Keith.

“Not quite.” He smirks.

“Then?”

“Well come over here, Mister Kogane.” 

Keith sets the bottle of water down on the desk in their room and steps over to Lance. His hands rest over his hips as he presses a kiss to his bare shoulder.

“Oh.” Keith gasps softly, able to see a pastel blue, glittery cock, attached to the strap that Lance is wearing. It looks thick and heavy and his mind is moving a mile a minute thinking of all the things he wants Lance to do to him with it.

“What do you think? Too much?” Lance tilts his head back to nibble at Keith’s ear.

“I think it’s perfect, Mister Kogane.” Keith hums as he slides his hands down from Lance’s hips and wraps them around his cock. “When did…?” Keith murmurs, stroking it.

“Mmm about two or three days after you had asked me to peg you, honestly. But there were a lot of shipping errors and delays.” He sighs. “And then you were all busy at work and left me all by my lonesome.”

“I’m not at work now.” 

“No, you’re not.” Lance smiles, turning in Keith’s arms. He runs his fingers down Keith’s tie, tugging it to bring him down into a kiss. 

Keith happily kisses back. He lets Lance guide him to the bed, careful not to trip on anything. He undoes the knot of his tie and tosses it over his shoulder, then those deft little fingers are pulling the buttons of Keith’s shirt undone. 

“Too many layers.” Lance whines and Keith agrees, scrambling to get himself undressed. He’s tossing his overshirt aside as Lance works on getting his dress pants off. He’s flinging his undershirt to the void as well. 

“Comando? Really?” Lance chuckles.

“Lazy.” Keith shrugs. 

“Of course.” Lance hums and pushes Keith’s shoulders, guiding him to lay back on the bed. Keith watches him with hungry eyes as he grabs the lube from their nightstand and coating his fingers in it. 

He lets it warm up a bit before he’s reaching down, slick fingers tracing down the belly of his hardening cock, over his balls, and teasing his rim. Keith bites his lip, squirming under Lance’s gaze. 

“You okay?” He asks.

“Perfect.” Keith nods, one of his hands resting over his chest. “Do you want me to help you with that or?”

“Nah, I got it. I’ve seen you do it enough times that I think I can handle it.” Lance chuckles and Keith’s face burns. 

“S-seen me?”

“Oh hun, you’re not as quiet as you think you are in the shower.” Lance leans down and presses a kiss to his nose. Keith’s whine changes into a soft moan as Lance’s finger slips into him. 

“The acoustics in there are poppin’ and I wanted to make sure you weren’t actually dying.” He thrusts the finger gently. “That and I figure it’s kinda like doing it to myself?”

“S-sorta.” Keith nods, relaxing into the touch. “Don’t be afraid to use more…” Keith gestures to the bottle of lube, brain failing him on words. Lance nods and does coat his fingers in more, pressing a second one into Keith. 

He bites his lip at the stretch. It feels good like this alone. Lance’s fingers are longer than his and are able to sink deeper into him. 

“Let’s see…” Lance murmurs, curling his fingers. Keith jolts when he nails his prostate. 

“Oh fuck!” He shivers. Lance strokes the spot with each thrust of his fingers. He’s distantly aware of the third finger pressing into him. He reaches up and snags Lance’s shoulder, nails biting into the skin. 

“Mnngh -- Feels good, love.” Keith gasps.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Think you’re ready for this bad boy?” Lance taps his cock against Keith’s thigh.

“Please.” Keith nods. Lance pulls his fingers out and Keith groans at the loss, his body clenching around nothing. 

“Wow, no wonder you like doing this to me.” Lance snickers. He grabs the bottle of lube once again, putting on quite the amount onto his cock. Keith can’t help it, he reaches out to stroke him. 

“Fuck… that’s really hot?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Maybe next time I’ll have you blow me.” Lance pulls Keith’s hand off him. Keith shudders, a soft moan slipping past his lips at the idea. 

“I’ll choke on it for you if that’s what you want, babydoll,” Keith murmurs. Lance squeezes his thighs together and clears his throat. 

“Right now I want you on your hands and knees.” He pats Keith’s thigh.

“Yessir.” Keith rolls over for him. He braces his arms against the mattress and keeps his hips raised. How long has it been since he’d taken anything other than his fingers? 

Lance presses the tip of his cock in and Keith finds it’s like riding a bike. One doesn’t quite forget how to ride it. He relaxes against the intrusion and moans as Lance slides further in. Lance moans when he’s seated fully inside of Keith.

“God, look at you.” Lance pulls out and Keith’s fully aware he’s watching himself slide back in. He tugs on Keith’s braid, pulling his head up out of the sheets.

“Haa -- fuck…” Keith rocks back against him. Lance keeps his thrusts painfully slow and gentle, despite the grip he has on his hair. 

“Is something wrong, Amor?” Lance hums, watching as Keith squirms and bounces on his cock.

“I’m not glass. You can… you can be rough.” Keith glances over his shoulder at him and Lance smirks.

“Can I?”

“Yes.”

“But what if I don’t want to?” Lance tilts his head.

“Please…” Keith’s not above begging at this point. 

“Please?”

“Please just fucking pound into me, I don’t want to be able to walk straight for days, wanna be able to feel the ghost of you in me when I sit, just  _ please _ .”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Lance hums, tugging on his braid more firmly as using it to hold Keith in place as he snaps his hips into him. Keith cries loudly and digs his fingers into the sheets. 

Lance lets go of his hair and he falls, face-first into the sheets. It muffles his voice and makes it hard to breathe, but he can’t think of anything other than Lance’s cock filling him up just right. Lance grabs his hips, fingers bound to leave bruises in a few hours. 

“Mmm Keith… You’re doing so good.” Lance leans over him, pressing his weight against Keith’s shoulders. He tugs on his hair having Keith turn his head to breathe properly.

“Gah -- nnngh -- Lance! Right -- fuck! Right there!” Keith screams when Lance nails his prostate again. 

“I got you.” Lance kisses his shoulder and pulls him onto his thrusts, slamming into that sweet spot each time. Keith all but howls, clawing at the sheets as his breath is punched out of him which each thrust. 

“Hey, Keith?” Lance pants into his ear. “I have another surprise for you.”

“Nnngh -- Wha-what is -- oh fuck me! What is it?” 

“This bad boy has another feature to it.”

“Feat-- mmmnngh God --” 

“Wanna feel me cum inside of you?” Lance nips his ear and Keith’s brain shuts down. 

“Oh fuck…” That sounds incredibly hot. The moan that tears its way out of his throat is loud and pleading. Lance shivers, whimpering against him. 

“Well? Tell me, amor. You already have my fat cock in you. Do you want to be greedy and have more?”

“Please!”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Pleasepleaseplease!”

“Wanna be filled up with my filth? Have it dripping down your thighs?” Lance leans back to thrust harder and deeper into him.

“God yes!” 

“Mnnn it’s a bit wasteful if it leaks out though huh?” Lance pouts.

“I’ll take it!”

“All of it?”

“Yes!” Keith moans. “Yesyesyesyes! Please! Lance, I wann-- Fuck!” Lance wraps his hand around Keith’s neglected cock. Keith isn’t sure if to thrust into that fist or back onto Lance. Everything feels so good, sparks dancing along his skin and his blood singing. 

“Close?” Lance asks, breathless.

“Yes!” Keith shouts. He’s been close for a while, holding it back for Lance. 

“God after this I’ll have to take you again, I’m already enjoying it.” 

“Lance!”

“You have this whole week off too. Oh you’re not leaving this bed if I can help it. Gonna fuck you all day and night long. Maybe even have you keep my cock nice and warm for me.” He sighs, pleased with the idea.

“Godfuckplease!”

“Can’t wait to fuck your throat either. You always love doing it to me, I gotta see what the fuss is all about.” 

“Yesyesyes!”

“Are you really waiting for permission?” Lance chuckles.

“Please,  _ please _ , Lance, let me -- Fuck!” Keith’s arms are shaking and he collapses on the bed. It lets Lance sink deeper into him, still railing his sweet spot like no tomorrow.

“Then cum for me.” Lance tugs on his braid again and Keith trembles. “I’ll be right with you.” 

Keith is fairly certain the neighbors hear him, but that wouldn’t be anything new for this house. He screams Lance’s name at the top of his lungs as he feels Lance spilling inside of him. It’s the final nail in the coffin, sending Keith over the edge. He finishes hard and Lance moans, milking Keith’s cock for all it’s worth.

Keith collapses into the puddle of his own spunk, boneless and twitching. Lance carefully pulls himself out of him and lays down beside him. He’s wearing the biggest grin on his face, arms crossed behind his head. 

“Good?” He asks.

“Fuck.” 

“But seriously, when you’re good to go again, I wanna see how I look down your throat,” Lance tells him. All Keith can do is whimper. This is going to be the best fucking vacation he’s had in a while. 


End file.
